


Home

by Aurum_Fidei



Series: Teen Maximoffs AU [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton's Farm, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Fidei/pseuds/Aurum_Fidei
Summary: My version of a redo for the Farm Scene in Age of Ultron!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: HI ALL!! This is my first venture into Marvel territory soooo be nice :)! I am a Clintasha shipper that has been inspired by other fics to do a redo of the farm scene. I also happen to be a comics geek so I LOVE Kate Bishop…. So ENJOY! Hope my first Marvel One Shot is enjoyable :)

The Avengers all carefully followed Clint towards the farmhouse that stood in the middle of a field surrounded by nothing. Clint was carefully supporting Natasha as they climbed the steps up the porch.

“What is this place?” Thor said quietly to Tony.

“A safe house.” Tony responded

“Let’s hope” Clint responded as he opened the front door with a creak. He walked into the house and led them into a living room and called out “Katie-Kate? You in here?” They all heard a bang indicating the slamming of the back door closed.

The men standing behind Clint were all shocked to see a large golden retriever-with only one eye- bound into the living room from the kitchen. 

Thor was the first to react and pointed at the dog with his hammer saying “Dog” Steve looked at him in exasperation.

Clint grinned widely as he removed the arm that was on Natasha’s back and began petting the dog “Lucky! I missed you too boy!”

“That… must be a bomb sniffing dog…” Tony said. The dog had begun wagging his tail as he received a pat on the head from Natasha.

“Clint! Did I seriously see a freaking quinjet land in the field?! Good Lord you are so lucky we do not have neighbors for miles.” Came a snarky female voice as a girl who could not be more than 19 years old walked in. She had on faded blue jeans and a simple purple t-shirt, her black hair was pulled back into a long ponytail and she held a bow in her hand and had a quiver slung across her shoulder.

Clint rolled his eyes as he pulled the young girl in for a hug.

“And that must be an Agent. A really weird Barton-esque female Agent.” Tony said.

Natasha rolled her eyes as she leaned onto the arm of one of the armchairs. 

“So… Are you going to explain where we are exactly? And who this is?” Steve crossed his arms as he looked at Clint squarely expecting an answer.

“Ooo, you’ve never told the other Avengers about this place? Or me? The BETTER Hawkeye? I don’t know if I should be impressed at your secret keeping skills or offended you didn’t brag about me.” Ponytail girl said with an edge of sarcasm.

“The better Hawkeye? I thought he was the ONLY Hawkeye…” Tony looked completely confused.

“Oh, Stark, you haven’t seen anything until you have seen me in action.” She winked before turning and sauntering into the kitchen. “I will pull together some refreshments for our guests Barton, while you explain yourself.” She called over her shoulder.

Tony was opening and closing his mouth in shock.

Natasha rubbed a hand over her face as Lucky came and placed his head deftly in her lap, she gave his ears a good scratch before looking across the room at Clint “Better explain before Starks head explodes Clint.”

Clint reached up and ran a hand through his hair “Right… So. Yea, this is my home. It’s my childhood home and I kinda kept it a secret from SHIELD. This place doesn’t exist to them. I would like it to remain a secret. The dog… is Lucky. He’ll answer to Pizza Dog though. Don’t ask, it’s a long story… Kate… is Kate! I took her on as my protégé probably when she was around 15. So she initially was my sidekick and she patrolled the streets of New York. Now that she is better than me and all she is my equal she is the other Hawkeye in more ways than one.” Clint was rubbing the back of his neck 

Natasha snorted “If that isn’t the truth.” 

“Not helping, Nat.” Clint cut his eyes at her

“Wait… You knew about all this didn’t you!” Tony was now looking at Natasha in an accusing matter. No one noticed Thor and Steve slip out the front door.

Natasha rolled her eyes “Of course I knew. I am his partner.”

At that moment Kate came walking back in with a tray that held glasses of what appeared to be lemonade.

“Lucky for you, Mrs. Carlson from down the road knew you were away so she dropped by the other day. She left me with some fruit some eggs as well as a few gallons of that lemonade of hers.” Kate said to no one in particular

“Oh, I love her lemonade…” Natasha said as she quickly grabbed one of the glasses before Kat could set it down onto the coffee table.

Bruce smiled at Kate as he moved forward from his position and grabbed a glass “Thank you” 

“Sure thing, Doc.” Kate smirked.

At that moment Steve came back inside and looked around. He took note of the tray that had glasses of lemonade. 

“Thor left. Said he was going to try and get some information. Information he couldn’t get here.” He explained.

All the Avengers nodded in understanding.

They all began drinking their lemonade. Natasha was continuing in her petting of Lucky. Clint had sat down on the couch where he was soon joined by Bruce and Tony. Kate and Steve both remained standing. Kate fiddled with an arrow she had withdrawn from her quiver until a thought came to her. 

“Soooo…. Clint…. Were exactly are you expecting everyone to sleep? I mean this house is only four bedrooms and we only have one couch… Or did you and Nat start sleeping together and forget to tell me?” 

“KATE!” Clint yelled as his ears went pink. Natasha looked unfazed.

Tony gave a devilish smirk “You, I like you, Hawk-Girl.” 

“Hawkeye, Stark.” Kate rolled her eyes as she corrected him but smirked back at him. “So, you gonna answer me or you gonna keep looking between me and Nat expecting her to rescue you from me?”

“Definitely like her” Tony whispered to Bruce. Bruce simply shook his head.

Clint glared at Tony before looking at Kate yet again “No, Kate. Nat and I are not sleeping together. But she is taking my room. I am going to bunk out in the barn.” 

At that Nat cut her eyes at Clint. Without a word she got up and stalked up the stairs. 

“Aw shit…. “ Clint got up “I am going to go and make sure she isn’t too pissed at me… Probably make sure she is doing better after everything as well. Please everyone make yourself at home. Kate think you could throw a few frozen pizzas in the oven?”

Kate nodded as Clint lumbered up the stairs after Natasha. 

When Clint disappeared into the upstairs hallway Kate began bustling about. She grabbed her bow and took her quiver off her back and then proceeded to toss both into a nearby closet. She then went into the kitchen and dug out three pizzas and turned the oven onto the appropriate setting. She then walked back into the living room where the other Avenger all sat looking mildly uncomfortable as they looked around the room. 

“So. Tell me. Are they still being ridiculous and refusing to admit their feelings for each other?” Kate said bluntly as she sat down on the ground in front of them, her legs folded up underneath her.

“Wait, what?” Bruce asked confused. Tony laughed.

“Clint and Nat.” Kate looked at them all expectantly “You know they have the hots for each other. Have had ‘em for years. They just refuse to admit it.”

Steve look bewildered “You think-“ Kate interrupted “I don’t think I KNOW” “That Clint and Natasha… have feelings for one another…”

Kate nodded “Well, yea. I mean do you see the looks they give each other sometimes? Half the time she looks at him like she wants to jump his bones right then and there.” Bruce looked as though he was about to pass out.

“Yes! I totally see it!” Tony was grinning widely. “But unfortunately yes they are still not admitting anything to each other.”

“Not cool.” Kate rolled her eyes “Maybe I can trick them into doing something while you guys are here…” She looked thoughtful for a moment when an alarm sounded alerting her to the fact that the oven was done pre-heating “Nice chat, Avengers! I’m gonna go stick dinner in the oven.”

The three men exchanged glances as Kate went into the kitchen. 

Barely five minutes later, Kate was back with a pitcher of lemonade to refill their forgotten glasses. “Oh, by the way, Stark, our tractor broke down a while back and Clint is useless and that kind of crap so you think you could take a look?”

Tony look surprised but nodded as he sipped at the lemonade that was given to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HEY ALL!! I am back with the second and last chapter of Home!! A couple pieces of insight for you all: 1. This takes place after the event of Age of Ultron. 2. Clint does not retire and he helps Natasha and Steve train the new Avengers 3. For the purposes of my own personal storyline/universe the Maximoff twins are aged down to be sixteen years old. 4. Pietro is alive because REASONS. So anyways please please enjoy this chapter :)

After an exhausting training session with the twins Natasha had retreated into the kitchen to make herself some tea. She was happy with the progress they were both making. Wanda was gaining control of her powers and becoming even more powerful as the weeks passed. Pietro was gaining strength as he was finally allowed to eat as much as his body burned off and he was finally putting on some muscle mass thanks to Steve’s training. Natasha smiled at the thought that they were actually helping these two kids thrive when before they were merely used as weapons.

As Natasha was finishing off putting a spoonful of honey in her tea, Clint walked in.

“So, I got all the paperwork back. Thanks to Maria’s help it didn’t take nearly as long, but I am now Wanda and Pietro’s legal guardian!” He grinned at her.

Natasha smiled. That had been Clint’s main focus ever since they had gotten back from Sokovia. Getting guardianship of the twins. He wanted to ensure that they would be in safe hand and with someone they trusted. “That is great Clint.”

“Yea. I just told them. They seemed pretty happy about.” Clint smile was reached his eyes and his grey blue eyes twinkled “But that’s not actually all I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Oh?” Natasha questioned as she raised her mug to her lips and sipped the hot liquid.

“Yea. Well they have been training for weeks now. Basically since they day we got here from Sokovia. I think they deserve a break. I want to take them to the farm. I told them about it. And about Kate. And well… they want to go too. I think they want the break as much as they need it.” Clint explained as he began to pace up and down the kitchen.

“Clint, you don’t need my permission to go to your farm. And you certainly do not need my permission to take Wanda and Pietro. Seeing as how you are their guardian and all.” Natasha smirked as her eyes followed his pacing form.

“Nat, I’m not… I’m not asking for permission to take them to the farm.” Clint looked up at her “What I am trying to do is ask you to come with us.”

Natasha froze. Her mug was halfway to her lips. Only a second passed before she composed herself enough to set the mug down a looked Clint in the eye. “Why do you want me to come with you?” She asked carefully.

Clint walked around the counter so he was face to face with her “Well I didn’t think about it at first to be honest. I was just thinking about getting Wanda and Pietro to the farm. Showing them what a home could be like. Let them pick out their rooms and make them theirs. But then the more I thought about home, Nat, the more I realized…” He reached forward brushing his hand across her cheek as he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear “home just isn’t home without you.” 

Natasha sucked in a breath as she locked eyes with him “Took you long enough to admit it.” She said before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him long and hard. 

When Clint broke the kiss off he pulled Natasha tighter to him and kissed the top of her head. “So it looks like Tony won that stupid little bet between him and Kate…”

“It would seem so.” Natasha said against his shoulder.

“What do you say about paying Kate’s debt and also letting him know we knew about the little bet the entire time?” Clint grinned as he pulled away from Natasha.

“I think that is a brilliant idea.” Natasha smirked

Farmhouse Next Day

Natasha, Clint, Wanda, and Pietro were all walking up to the farmhouse each carrying a duffel bag with clothing for a week’s stay. 

“Now, the two free bedrooms right now are set up as guest bedrooms but as of right now they are yours. The one next to Kates room is yours Wanda the one next to that is yours Pietro. Now that I am your guys’ guardian I am going to make it a point to bring you guys here as often as possible when there aren’t missions. And you two are welcome here without me too. This is your home as much as it is mine, Kate, and Nat’s” Clint explained to the two teenagers standing beside him. They both nodded their understanding.

Clint grinned and then opened the front door wide and yelled out “Katie-Kate! We are home!!!”   
Lucky came bounding out from the living room and jumped up onto Clint. Kate walked in soon after.

“Welcome home!” She smiled as she walked over to Clint and pulled him into a hug. 

Once she pulled away from Clint she nodded at Natasha before turning to the twins and smiling “You guys must be Wanda and Pietro. Clint’s told me about you both. Come on I’ll show you guys upstairs to your rooms” She motioned for them to follow her. 

Natasha raised an eyebrow as she watched the twins follow Kate up the stairs “So, how long do you think we have before the three of them are bickering like siblings?”

Clint let out a barking laugh as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder dropping his bag on the floor by the door. Lucky let out a whine as he began sniffing the bag “I give it three hours. Tops.”

Natasha laughed with him as she dropped her bag down next to his and turn so she could wrap her arms around his neck “So, Barton, what exactly is the plan for the next week?”

Clint didn’t miss a beat as he moved his arms so they were around her waist. “Well, I have a few plans in mind. For one, I want Wanda and Pietro to get to know Kate and become accustom to the farm and to me being their guardian. And two, I would really like to explore this new aspect of our relationship.” He said before dropping his head down and kissing her softly. 

A shrill squeal filling the air caused them to break apart and look to the top of the stairs where Kate stood looking rather excited. She quickly descended the stairs before throwing her arms around both of them.

“I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!” She chanted when she let them go as she start clapping and grinning like mad. Lucky jumped at her and began barking.

“Kate!” Natasha yelled “Calm down!” She put her hands on the young girls’ shoulders to try to calm her.

Kate stopped in place but whispered “I knew it!” one more time with a smirk gracing her lips.

Clint smiled after Kate had a moment to calm herself “Ok, kid, ask away. I know you want to.” Motioning for her to speak

“When did this happen?! When did you two get together?!” Kate asked almost returning to her previous excitement level

“We only got together just yesterday.” Clint said

“And before you say it, don’t worry about your bet with Tony, we already payed him the twenty bucks you owe him.” Natasha smirked.

Kates eyes went wide with shock “How did you…” she began

“How did we know? Kate…” Clint shook his head but smiled in amusement “Kate you seem to forget that I am an assassin and a super spy. My house is wired in all the common areas and the halls.”

“It also doesn’t help that you made this bet in the living room while I was in the kitchen… I have very good hearing, Kate. Trust me we enjoyed paying your bet because seeing Tony’s face when he realized we knew about the bet all along? Priceless.” Natasha laughed as she moved forward and grabbed Kates arm. “Come on let’s go make something for lunch while the twins settle in. Clint can you take my bag upstairs for me?”

“Sure thing, Nat.” Clint smiled as he watched Natasha drag Kate off to the kitchen.

It was going to be a fun week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: SOO I hope everyone enjoyed this!! I sure enjoyed writing it! While this story is complete I do plan on writing more within this AU so please check in once in a while for new content :) Remember to review/leave a comment!!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: EEK!! Finished my first ever Marvel fic!! Tell me what you think! I may or may not make this a two-shot depending of the response to this fic sooo please leave a review/comment!!


End file.
